Love CAN Prevail
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Risa/Otani. Otani says something hurtful to Risa and they break up, but he isn't doing so well, K for depression.


Thirty Seconds.

That's all they say it takes for you to screw up a relationship.

You could probably do it in fifteen.

I did it in three.

-------------------

I was ticked off. I really was.

There was this girl, I didn't even know her name, and she was following me and clinging to my arm every chance she got.

I finally gave her the slip and was walking down the hall to go home when it happened.

"Otani"

I didn't even think about who it was, and I probably would have noticed the difference in voice if I wasn't so darn ticked off.

"Get off me, you're always clinging, I never want to see your face again, you big burden!" I spun around when I heard a startled gasp.

Risa was standing there, the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Risa! I didn't mean it! I was talking about someone else!" she shook her head. "Its fine" then she turned and ran down the hall. My life was officially over. Without Risa, I couldn't function properly. Not that I did when she was around…but still.

People were staring at me; they probably thought I was the biggest loser ever.

I went home, and then decided I would call and try to apologize.

Her mother picked up the phone when I called, then politely told me that Risa really didn't want to talk to me, or anyone.

I called her cell, but it said that it was disconnected; how the hell was I supposed to apologize to the woman I loved if I never got in contact with her? The next day, she wasn't at school. She wasn't there all week.

I was starting to worry about her, she didn't come to school, she had dropped her job a while ago, and she never returned any of my calls.

About two weeks after the incident, she called me.

"Hi Otani" she sounded different, but I wouldn't let that worry me, I just needed to apologize.

"Listen I-" she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it"

I have to admit, that shocked me, even when she was mad, and she would hear what I had to say.

"Otani, I don't want to see you anymore, so stop trying to get in contact with me" then she hung up.

That shocked me even more. I completely froze up. We were done.

I had just been left by the one girl I ever liked, and I think my heart broke.

I shut my cell phone slowly, the sound of the dial tone still ringing in my ears.

It was then that I cried.

I hadn't cried in years. I let my head rest on my folded arms, the tears sinking into my sweatshirt, my cell phone still clutched in my hand.

The next day, I woke up late and had to rush to school, getting there an hour late, my eyes still red from the night before. The teacher asked me a question, but took pity on me when I could barely talk, which must have been something to do with crying.

Risa wasn't there that day, or the next. I found out from Chiharu that she was on a family vacation, and would be back in two weeks. Chiharu was the only one. The ONLY one that didn't turn against me for what happened, she kept me informed, and didn't seem to think it was my fault. The next two weeks were really hard for me. I knew that I was losing weight, but I couldn't help if I didn't feel hungry, I just couldn't eat sometimes.

My parents were starting to worry, but I assured them that I was still keeping up with my work, and that I was trying to make the best of it, which was more or less the truth. My grades were wobbling a little, and I was starting to feel really depressed all the time, I held it in, because letting it show would cause more problems. Slowly, my depression got worse, and I started losing a lot of sleep. I still managed to get keep my grades at average, but I knew that I would tip soon. I just didn't know how long I would last.

Then, my little brother got sick. He had severe leukemia, and none of us could be donors, we were all the same type marrow except him.

My grades started to slip, but my teacher cut me some slack after my mom explained why everything was happening. He was nicer after that, letting me hand in stuff late if I had to be at the hospital overnight. I knew I looked like a skeleton, I barely got any sleep, and whatever time I had left was devoted to studying. I even dropped basketball; we just couldn't pay for it anymore with all the medical costs for my brother.

---------------------------RISA POV

I came back into the school, planning on leaving Otani behind, and finding another guy to be with, who needed that squirt anyway?

My friends welcomed me back, and we all sat at our table, chatting away.

I noticed a boy sitting alone at the back of the lunchroom, studying, and no food in front of him. "Who's that?" I asked Nobu. "That's…Otani" wow. Eve from here I could see he was skinnier and more hollowed out. Was that my fault? When the bell rang, I went to my locker, but it was blocked by my neighbor, who was getting the books out of his own locker. "Excuse me" I said as patiently as I could. I was shocked when the person turned around. It was Otani, but he was a skeleton, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were hollow, giving him a gaunt look. His eyes flickered in surprise, but then he pushed past me and walked out of the school.

I was in absolute shock.

"What happened to Otani?" I asked Chiharu on our way home from school.

"Well, he was really, really, upset when you broke up with him" I just had to interrupt her "he broke up with me…you must be wrong" Chiharu frowned. "You shouldn't assume that people always see your way" then she left, leaving me alone. The next day, I was assigned to be with Otani for a project, but he didn't show up. I vaguely wondered where he was, but didn't dwell on it. The teacher came up to me a few days later and told me the news; Otani's brother was dying, and Otani wanted to be there with him.

No wonder that Otani was depressed, the combination of what I said to him and his brother probably made him go over the edge.

I told my mom, and she opted that I go and deliver them some casserole, since they probably were getting tired of cafeteria food. I was nervous, and my knees started shaking as I walked up the steps. I asked the lady at the desk which room it was, and she told me room 113. I was almost there when I literally crashed into Otani. He managed to catch me before I hit the ground, and I kept a firm on the casserole, so all in all, nothing was broken.

"What are you doing?" his voice was hoarse, it sounded like he had been crying, which he probably had. Yep, there were the red rings around his eyes. He set me back on my feet so I could answer. "Casserole" I said. Holding it up. He took it from me, then nodded and left. I couldn't tell how I felt about all this; could it be I was falling for him again? I honestly could say I didn't know.

-----------------------OTANI POV

I had to admit that I was surprised when Risa brought the casserole for us, it was really good too. She seemed different now, a little more mature maybe.

Oh well, she hated me now…or did she? Her emotions seemed a little mixed. The question was: if she wanted me, would I take her back?

-----------------------RISA POV

Otani was in school today, but he got a text in the middle of class that made him very pale. "Sir, I need to leave" the teacher simply nodded.

I didn't even realize I had a worried face, but I knew this was about his brother. The teacher must have noticed, because he said "you take him his books bag, he forgot it." I grabbed my books and Otani's bag, then ran after my classmate

I was only a little way behind him when I saw him take out his phone and reading a text. He stopped, and then fell against the wall of lockers. Whatever happened, it had to be bad. A caught him before he fell, easing him down to the floor. I was really surprised when I saw he was crying. "on-again" I said, wiping away the tears. Otani was sobbing so hard, he didn't even push me away. "I-It's Tiko" he whispered. "He's g-gone"

Oh my god.

Otani's brother…died?

I wrapped my arms around him and let Otani cry. After a while, he stopped, just resting his head on my shoulder.

Then, he looked up.

"You know, I never meant to say that stuff to you" at first I was confused, what was he talking about? An dwhy was he thinking of this right now?

"Its fine" I said, looking away. That still stung.

"No, it's not" he said, cupping my chin in his hand.

"I thought you were someone else, and I spoke without thinking" now my eyes were watering.

"The truth is, I-I love you Risa, and now I can admit it" now my eyes were REALLY watering.

"I love you too" I said as I buried my head in his chest.

"Now, you get to the hospital" his face turned solemn again, then he stood up, this time taking his bag.

"Risa, will you come…with me? I can't do this alone" I took his hand.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for" and for the first time in a while, I was truly happy.

That day, I learned a lesson.

Love can always prevail, even in sadness.

----------------------------------------OTANI POV

Tiko was my best friend and my driving force, he had helped my through a lot of stuff, and it's hard when a family member dies.

It's worse if it's a violent death, or something out of your control.

Risa helped me through Tiko's death, and it still haunts me, but Risa brightens up my day enough so that I won't sink back into depression.

You see, relationships take years to stick back together;

Sometimes you can do it in a month.

Maybe a week, possibly a day.

I did it in 30 seconds.

See if you can top that.

* * *

I know it seems a little rushed, but it's hard trying to read from a guys POV.

THis is also my first LOVE/COM fic, so please no flames, k?

i don't own love/com.


End file.
